The present invention relates to multi-stage oil separators, and more particularly to multi-stage oil separators contained within a single housing and including at least one stage of cyclonic separation.
Some air compressor systems use oil to lubricate the compressor, remove heat produced during the compression process, and to provide better seals between the compressor elements to improve compressor efficiency. One example of such a compressor system employs one or more oil-flooded screw compressors.
Operation of oil-flooded compressors produces compressed air that is mixed with oil. It is necessary to separate the oil from the air before the air can be used. Typically, the oil is separated and returned to the compressor for reuse. In some systems, the oil is filtered, or cooled before it is returned to the compressor.